A Court of Myths and Legends
by rennoa
Summary: A story of a girl trapped in the Court of Thorns and Roses world after the book series. This story contains characters from Night Court, but won't focus on them.
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning**

This was not what I'd imagined when I'd wished to live in a fairy tale. The biting cold against my naked skin, snowy mountains I did not recognize. The utter silence left by the humming of electricity I was so used to. This wasn't Earth, not as I knew it. For the foreign feeling of _wings_ on my back did not belong to my former reality.

I marveled at the smooth feathers; the deep brown color splattered with purest white. Marveled, yes, but at the same time I was afraid. For I was not used to wings, didn't know how to fly. And it was really cold here.

I took an uneven step, my feet plunging into the deep snow, cold slicing my skin. I had to find cover and fast. Because I'd die within an hour if I didn't. I started walking towards nearby trees, the forest hopefully offering some kind of cover from the wind.

The wings were heavier than I had imagined, my back already aching for trying to keep them from trailing in the snow, trying to use them to shelter myself.

Under the canopy of trees, the glowing of snow dimmed slightly as I marched forward. This whole place seemed uninhabited, but it couldn't be. There _had _to be someone. It would be a sad fairy tale indeed, if I died of cold upon arriving.

Evergreen filled the forest, few animal trails showing in the snow. The thought of acquiring food crossed my head but that would come later. After I wasn't quite so cold and after my teeth stopped clattering, threatening to bite my tongue.

Maybe I should have looked for a cave instead, but it would offer little warmth. Setting up a fire would be a good idea, but my knowledge of making any came from books and I doubted I'd get anything to burn even if I did have matches with me.

Desperation crept upon me. I had no survival skills for wilderness. I was a bookworm college student, whose greatest ability was reading speed. And books would not help me here. Except be a good kindling, if there were any in this forest.

My feet going numb, I opted for building a cover of some sort. I chose an evergreen with its lowest branches high enough for me to crouch under, and started digging the snow away, only few inches having piled under the thick branches. Making a quick work, I covered the frozen earth with fallen branches and started to look for something to build the walls from. Nothing big enough on the ground, so I'd have to cut some branches straight from trees.

It took a while to find one with slender enough branches for me to even think ripping down with my bare hands. And still the wood tore my frozen fingers, before the loud _crack_ sounded and I fell on my bottom. Luckily not crushing either of my wings in the process.

I would not have cover in time.

That didn't stop me from trying. From ruining my hands completely until they stung and bled, until feeling vanished from them. Until I couldn't bring myself to move anymore, even if stopping was most lethal thing one could do in cold, and huddled into my crappy cover, folding the pretty wings around me.

I had never felt such cold, such uselessness. I wanted to cry, but wet cheeks would only freeze me faster. I didn't know which was worse, to die quickly or slowly submit to the cold.

At first, I thought the sound was my imagination. The boom which grew closer and fast. Until a winged figure appeared not twenty feet from where I had ripped the trees. I tried to make a sound with no success, but the figure tracked me in a manner of seconds. Steps surprisingly silent on the mattress of snow, that figure closed in and crouched before me, a knife in hand.

I was surprised of the handsome face, even with all the books I've read. I should have been prepared for handsome warriors. But reading didn't do them justice. I felt stupid for admiring his looks this close to death, and maybe he agreed, for he burrowed his brows.

"Quien eres?" He said and I blanched. What did that mean? Judging by the tone and situation it was probably inquiry of my name. Or why I was here. But I could only open my mouth slightly, lips too frozen to answer him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up feeling warm and comfortable and would have deemed the freezing cold to be only a dream, had my back still not ached with wings. And my hands were wrapped in bandages. Not daring to move and reveal I'd woken up, I strained my ears to listen. Crackling of fire sounded from somewhere near and shouts in foreign tongue drifted from outside, along with clashing.

My breathing remained steady as I smelled the smoke, the woolen blankets I was tucked under and something I couldn't quite place but remained me of herbs.

It seemed like I was alone, so I cracked my eyes fully open and struggled into a sitting position.

I was in a small cabin of sorts, made of timber. A fire was indeed burning in the hearth and it seemed like someone had added wood to it not too long ago. The room was bare, save for the bed and a table with two stools. A lonely cabinet stood on the opposing wall. There was a window with curtains drawn before it, but I didn't yet feel brave enough to look outside.

Flexing my fingers, I studied my hands and the bandages covering them. I didn't feel any pain in them, and a quick look beneath revealed that the wounds had healed. The broken skin was only slightly pinker than the rest. Doing a check-up for the rest of my body revealed that my feet worked just fine, toes curling. I hadn't lost any for the cold, thank gods. Only my back ached, but it was from muscles I wasn't used to.

The door opened and I flinched, not having enough time to pretend being asleep as a cold wind entered with the winged man from yesterday. Winged _male_, I corrected myself, as I beheld the membranous wings, pointed ears, dark clothes and armor that was more detailed than I had imagined. As I noticed the twin blades strapped on his back and realized which story I was in.

As I stared wide eyed at the Illyrian warrior.

He said something I didn't understand, the words lilting like a song I hadn't expected from his tongue.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand a word", I said, and he seemed surprised, before burrowing his brows again. He seemed to think for a while, before coming to a conclusion.

"Jonah", he pointed at himself. Repeated the word as I just stared. His name, I realized, as he pointed his finger to me. Asking mine.

"Vala", I answered. At another time I would have laughed at how much this situation reminded me of Tarzan.

"Vala", he repeated slowly, like tasting the sound. Then he walked closer and offered me a bowl of soup. I took it, hands slightly shaking as I tasted it carefully under his supervision. It wasn't extraordinary but it was hot – and I was _starving, _I realized, before making work to empty that bowl. He grunted in approval and placed the empty bowl on that table, taking a seat.

It was then that I noticed I wasn't naked anymore. That at some point of my unconsciousness, someone – probably him – had dressed me with a shirt too large and some pants that were a better fit. A blush crept over my cheeks and I turned my gaze from him, even if I felt his eyes lingering.

This was no time to be embarrassed. I had to figure the situation out properly. Now I knew which story I was in but not the time. Didn't know who currently ruled Velaris and the Hewn City. If those places even existed here, even with the Illyrian warrior before me. For if Rhysand was not in power, I was in deep trouble. If the stories of how Illyrians treated their women were true.

But nothing bad had happened – yet. And I was still alive thanks to Jonah. I didn't remember his name being in the books, but it would have been outrageous to stumble upon one of the main characters right upon the start. If they were alive, if they were born yet.

I placed my feet on the floor and stood, my wings rustling as I checked their movement. Jonah kept staring at them, the feathers so unlike his own leather wings. I swallowed, trying to figure out a plan. How to communicate over that unexpected wall. For all the stories I had read, all the series I had watched, I'd never learned of a story where one traveled to a different world and didn't know the language. Because usually, through whatever magic had summoned them there, they learned the language automatically.

It wouldn't stop me thought. I had learned six languages in my world – what was one more? Even if I didn't have vocabularies or dictionaries to help me this time.

"Jonah", I pointed at him and the raising of his brows was the only reaction. "Vala", I pointed at myself. And then, "Rhysand", I said, struggling to pronounce the name correctly. This time Jonah looked genuinely surprised. "Feyre", I continued. "Cassian. Azriel. Mor. Amren." His eyes widened as I listed name after name, until he bolted to his feet. I intended to continue, but he raised a hand to stop me, then barked a command pointing at the bed, before disappearing through the door.

At least he seemed to recognize the names then.

I didn't return to the bed, but instead stretched out my wings, until the tips grazed the walls, the ceiling. It was an effort, but I had to get used to moving them. I wanted to fly.

I continued until my muscles were trembling before finally sitting back down. Jonah still hadn't returned. The fire was burning low, reduced to embers. I didn't feel like freezing again, so I forced my body up and added a few logs, making sure they ignited.

The shouting and clashing outside finally quieted down, replaced with laugher until that, too, quieted. Until I only heard the howling wind and the crackling of fire.

Until that door opened again, and Jonah returned, but not alone. He stepped in with another male, the room feeling infinitely smaller with the two of them here, the wings framing them as I studied the new face. His expression didn't reveal anything while those violet eyes studied me, and I _knew_. Knew who he was, as I took in the black hair, the cheekbones and those _eyes_. The power that seemed to radiate from him.

"Rhysand", I whispered in awe.

He lifted a brow and said something. A question, judging by the tone. I just shook my head.

"I don't understand", I said. I'd never felt not knowing so strongly. Hadn't regretted it so much as in that moment. As I stared at one of my favorite book characters and had no way to communicate with him.

That is, until I remembered his powers. That he could read minds. I didn't know if he was doing that already, but I pointed at my temple, starting to think of pictures to explain. Showed him my world, the books I'd read, how I'd awoken in the snow.

Two blinks were his only response.

At last I showed him the moment I'd said his name to Jonah, and when they came in. He seemed to understand my explanation was over and turned to Jonah, the two of them discussing, making glances my way. No doubt trying to decide how to deal with me.

My only hope was that Rhysand was like in the books and wouldn't kill me. Torture didn't seem like an option, since we had no common language. But I could still be chained or held captive. Or my wings could be clipped. I shuddered at the thought. Even if I hadn't flown once, the thought of never being able to terrified me.

They seemed to notice my fear, and Rhysand smiled reassuringly. Or at least I thought it was reassuring. They had a final argument, which ended with Jonah bowing his head. So I took it as Rhysand had won, obviously. But it also inclined that Jonah didn't like the outcome.

Rhysand gestured me to get up, so I took a few shaking steps toward them. Jonah grabbed a bag from the cabinet, already packed, and I was guided outside. I still didn't have shoes, and the icy ground bit my feet. Without a warning I was hefted up, and suddenly I was much closer to Rhysand than I'd ever intended, his arms wrapped around me. A surprised sound escaped my lips.

He offered me a half smile, mischief glinting in his eyes, before world disappeared.

And then appeared again, my head spinning, his wings flapping, as I looked down. And saw the city beneath. The lights reflecting from river surface. The mountains encircling the city of arts and joy and starlight. As I laid my eyes on _Velaris_ and realized he had winnowed us here.

Jonah appeared beside us, slightly panting, and they flew away from the city. Towards the mountains that reached towards the countless stars on that clear sky, towards a palace where wind sung through the mountains.

We landed on a stone terrace overseeing the city, and my knees were wobbly as I took a few steps. I wasn't given time to adjust, and instead Rhysand led us through the halls, until he opened door to a bedroom and gestured me to enter. The door shut behind me, but I didn't hear a lock turning. They wouldn't need a lock though. Rhysand could probably seal the door with his powers too.

I swallowed, taking in the moonlit room. A bed neatly done, the linens white and soft. A drawer, a small table. A luxurious mat covered the stone floor and I marveled at how amazing it felt under my bare feet as I walked to the other door in that room. And found a small washing chamber.

The sight reminded me that I hadn't seen to my needs once after entering this realm, and my body became aware of the pressure. I couldn't shut the door fast enough as I ran to relieve myself.

Oh gods. It was a miracle I hadn't wetted myself. That would have been embarrassing.

Exhausted, I washed my hands, and climbed into bed. I didn't want to sleep, didn't want this miracle to end. But I was tired. Tired because of my training, because all the surprises I'd encountered and maybe because I'd almost frozen to death. My brain was jumping from thought to thought and I was sure it would keep me awake all night, despite my body feeling heavy. But as soon as I rested my head on the pillows, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated Chapter 3/4**

I awoke to the sound of rushing water. Sneaking a peek to the bathing chamber revealed no one, but the tub was slowly filling itself. A bit nervous, I kept one eye on the tub while I approached the narrow window. My breath caught as I glimpsed the city far below. The lights were still twinkling in the gray light before sunrise, small figures still filling the streets, no doubt heading home to sleep. To get up again at sundown.

I wondered if I'd be allowed to the city below. To wander the streets and pop into the cafes and shops and galleries. I wondered if it would feel the same as my trip to St. Petersburg, where I'd spend hours and hours in the Hermitage museum, marveling at the art and detailed rooms. I hadn't known the language back then either and could barely read the Cyrillic letters.

But this time the streets wouldn't be filled with just humans, but with High Fae and faeries. I didn't know if it made any difference, but I wasn't even used to my own wings. Everyone would probably think I was rude for staring and gawking at them.

The tap turned closed and I tore my eyes from the window. It still unnerved me that I had no idea who had filled the tub, but the suggestion was clear. And my still aching back muscles could really use the warmth.

Dipping into the water I let out a groan, as the warm crept into my body and eased the remaining ache. Not sure how to deal with the wings, I leaned onto my knees and kept them above water. Diving my head underwater I wetted my hair and sniffed through the few bottles I believed were meant for hair, as there was a bar of soap beside them. I chose the one that smelled like some nut and wasn't as sweet as the others.

After getting rid of the soap I got up, the water getting colder, and wrapped a towel around my body. I hadn't really thought about it before, but my build was slightly smaller than I'd remembered. Small changes here and there that I had not noticed, being so conscious of the wings. My hair still dripping wet, I strode for a mirror.

They were my eyes, mostly. Slightly bigger, the greenish gray color remained. My skin was smoother, paler, and my ears… I studied the points. It wasn't like I'd imagined, but close enough. Remembering another fae trait, my tongue slid through my teeth while I opened my mouth. My canines seemed the same as ever. I browsed through my memory. Had the elongated canines only been in the Throne of Glass series? I wasn't sure.

I stood a long time staring at myself, and only turned away after the gray light outside was a whisper away from sunrise. Returning to the bedroom, I found a new set of clothes laid on the bed I hadn't made but was now as neat as when I'd arrived. It unnerved me just a little.

Putting on the underwear, I studied the other clothes. Loose pants and a top I knew was a bit shorter than I felt comfortable with. For if I put it on, the hem would fall just above my navel. So after a quick debate with myself I wore my previous shirt instead. It was more of a tunic really, falling almost to my knees. Figuring out how to button it again took a while after I'd managed my wings through the slits on back.

A knock sounded from the door before it opened.

I whirled around to see Jonah standing there, keeping the door open in silent order. I followed him through the halls, wondering if he knew the place because he navigated it with ease. The halls were dimly lit. but I had no trouble seeing. I guess I could thank my new fae senses for that.

I started to hear a murmur of conversation, which grew louder as we approached the source. Several voices, with some clinks and thumps I believed were from eating. My guess proved right as we turned a corner and entered a well-lit dining hall, where breakfast was served.

Every thought disappeared from my head as I beheld the people gathered around table. As I spotted Rhysand, sitting beside a pretty woman with golden brown hair, freckles on her tanned skin. The two Illyrian warriors I could only assume were Cassian and Azriel. A wicked looking small woman with black hair. Two more brown-haired ladies. A girl around my age I didn't recognize, but the others…

My knees gave out entirely, but I barely noticed the pain. Jonah stepped closer but stopped short. The woman next to Rhysand – _Feyre_ – said something, and a few of them chuckled. After a few steadying breaths I stood up again and was guided to a seat next to an Illyrian warrior. The siphons on his armor gleamed red, and I shook slightly as I sat down next to Cassian, Jonah occupying the seat on my other side.

No way I'd be able to eat in this company.

The wicked woman spoke, and I turned my eyes on her. And Amren spoke again, in different language. And another. And another. None of them sounded familiar.

"I don't understand", I said again, helpless. She drew a sharp breath, eyes lit with curiosity. She seemed ready to start interrogating me despite language barrier, but a slice of bread appeared before me and Cassian gestured me to eat.

"Syö", he said, gesturing again with a smile. And I realized he had just taught me the first word of their language. So I took a bite. And another, after I almost moaned at the taste. And kept eating, until I was full. Everyone else had already finished eating, some of them leaving, casting curious glances my way. Rhysand and Feyre remained, with Cassian, Azriel and Amren. Jonah didn't leave.

Rhysand said something, to which Amren answered. Others seemed to agree and left swiftly. Leaving me alone with Amren and Jonah. Both of them got up and I followed suit, Amren showing way to a library, where she occupied a table and gestured me to sit down.

"Vala?" She asked, taking a paper and pen. I nodded in confirmation. "Amren", she pointed herself. I knew that already but nodded again. Jonah took place near the door.

"Ilmeisesti et puhu kieltämme", she said, shaking her head. I just stared at her. She drew a long breath and huffed, that hunger for knowledge shining again in her eyes. "Kynä", she pointed at a pen.

"Kynä", I repeated. It would take ages to learn the language this way.

"Kynä", she repeated, pointing at the pen, at herself. Then pointed at the pen again and me, inclining her head in question. And I understood. That she wanted to learn my language in return. That my road of learning just got shorter, as she would walk from her end to meet me.

"Pen", I said.

"Pen", she repeated, tasting the word, mimicking my accent, wrote it down with letters I couldn't read. And on we went. I learned mostly substantives and started writing them down after a while. Amren seemed like she wanted to learn the letters too, but now was not the time. That would come later, when my understanding of their language was better.

After going through the objects in library she started on verbs, using Jonah to set an example. Necessary words, so others could communicate with me while I still struggled with the language. Words like _sit, follow, food, sleep_ and_ stop_ – well, it could have been _stay _or _wait_ too, I wasn't entirely sure_._ Amren made me repeat words until my head spun, until Jonah started to look really irritated for being used as an example.

Until she decided it was time to stop or take a break. I wasn't sure which on she meant when she called stop. Jonah told me to follow and I did, realizing one of the reasons he had stayed the whole time. So that Amren wouldn't be the only one to know the limit of my vocabulary. Or the extend of it.

He guided me to a balcony which seemed like a training place, with various weapons on stash. Was a training place. I spotted Cassian and one of the brown-haired ladies. I bet it was Nesta, judging by the heated argument while they sparred.

Jonah paid them no heed and stopped in one f the rings, taking a stance. I swallowed hard, then tried my best to mimic him. His mouth drew tight with disapproval and he stepped closer, reaching to correct me, but stopped hands hovering few inches over my skin. I nodded my permission and he quickly moved my limps into right position.

We continued in a similar manner than with Amren, showing and repeating, until I was panting, and my knee ached, bruise already forming.

"Stop", he said, and I sat down right there. He strode off and left me catching my breath. When I noticed him pouring water into two cups, I got up again. I finished the water in few gulps and poured more, not caring it made me sweat more if I drank too quickly.

Satisfied, I set my cup down and returned to the circle, lifting my wings. Jonah's eyes turned wary, but I just continued the movements I'd practiced in that cabin.

"No", he shook his head and strode closer. Turning his back to me, he spread those leather wings – looking enormous this close – and showed how to move them.

"Yes", I said, after I'd memorized the movement. I didn't know another word for confirmation. He turned around anyway, understanding my meaning. I moved my wings again, this time under his supervision. He still didn't seem to approve, no matter how many times I tried. Frustrated, I gestured him to show me, to guide me like before. Hesitation filled his face.

It took me a minute to understand. To remember the rules of Illyrians. That touching other's wings was rude or reserved for lovers. Blushing, I lowered my wings and tried to think for alternative method.

"Up", I pointed to the sky. "Down", I pointed to the ground. "Left. Right." I tilted my head in question, if he understood my meaning.

"Ylös", he pointed skywards. "Alas. Vasen. Oikea." I repeated the directions few times. Then opened my wings again, this time moving really slowly, my muscles straining as I waited for his instructions. Until I finally moved my wings in a way he approved.

A small victory.

I dined alone with Jonah that evening, not in the huge dining room this time, but a small sitting room closer to our rooms. It seemed our rooms where located in a wing previously reserved for servants, but the halls seemed empty now. So either the place was cleaned with magic or the servants lived down in the city and only came to the palace when needed.

I wondered how old Jonah was. I hadn't spied any Siphons on him, but then again, he could winnow. If memory served me right, Siphons were granted to those who had more of the raw magic Illyrians possessed, to help them direct that power. But since he didn't have any, was his power weaker? Did the raw power and winnowing have any connection at all? There was no way for me to acquire any answers for at least few weeks, unless some miracle happened.

"Jonah", I said, and he met my stare. "Paper, pen?" Contemplating my words for a second, he got up.

"Sit, stop", he ordered me and left the room. I finished my dinner while he was gone. He returned with a stack of papers, few pens and an ink vial.

"Follow", he said and turned back to the hall. I went after him, and he set the equipment on the table in my room. "Hyvää yötä", he said and left.

I let out a breath and rotated my head, before sitting down and taking the first paper. Starting with all the questions I had, I filled the first paper easily. On the next one, I wrote all the words I could still remember, since my notes still laid on the library. I should remember to bring them here tomorrow, so I could better review my lessons at evening.

The next morning, I woke again just before sunrise. The bathtub was empty, so I turned the tap myself, wanting to start my day fresh. It took a while to scrub the ink stains from my fingers and face.

Breakfast table was empty when I arrived with Jonah – who had come to fetch me again. I was on my second plate when Feyre and Cassian arrived, still sweaty, and filled their plates.

"Hyvää huomenta", Feyre said to me. It sounded similar to the parting words Jonah had said yesterday. A greeting?

"Hyvää huomenta", I said, and offered her a tentative smile. She nodded approvingly and turned her attention to Cassian and Jonah's conversation. I had an awkward feeling they were talking about me.

I finished my plate and Jonah stood up, steering me back to that library, where Amren was already waiting. Her pile of notes was a lot higher than yesterday and I doubted she'd slept at all. Or even left the library after our lesson.

"Hyvää huomenta", I offered her.

"Hyvää huomenta", she answered. Apparently, I had guessed the meaning right. "Repeat", she ordered.

"Good morning", I told her. Then I proceeded to make a small sketch of sunrise, day and night sky. "Good _morning", _I pointed the first picture. "Good _day_. Good _evening._" I repeated them once more, always emphasizing the time, and she wrote them down on her notes before offering me their versions.

"Hyvää huomenta. Hyvää päivää. Hyvää yötä." The last one was Jonah's words from yesterday. I wrote them down, already sinking them in my memory. Greetings were easy way to blend in, to fool people you knew more of the language than you did. If pronounced correctly.

Todays' lessons dove more on the structure of their language, on pronouns and locations. It took a while before I understood their explanation of _here _and _there_. And then Amren explained how they were constructed into a sentence. To _wait here_ and _follow him_. Small but important steps.

Following my schedule from yesterday, after Amren had bombarded me with words for hours, Jonah took me to eat light lunch before training with him. My stance got a nod this time, before he continued the self-defense lessons. He didn't teach me how to attack. I wondered if he ever would, or if they were too cautious of me for that. If they thought I needed that skill at all.

No one joined us at dinner – which we ate at that sitting room again. He left me to my room, wishing me good night. I wondered what he did after he was freed from babysitting me. If he went to the city below for a few drinks. If he had friends or family here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

My days continued in a steady rhythm. At morning I ate breakfast with Jonah in the dining hall. Sometimes there were other people who talked to Jonah and traded few clumsy words with me. I usually couldn't say much, especially if someone new I knew joined us. Like the one time Varian showed up, and Amren was late for the lesson afterwards.

As my lessons had cleared basic substantives and easy verbs, they became infinitely harder. It took a lot of thinking to explain abstract things through words and pictures. Words like _thinking_ and _knowing_ and _soul_. But we got through, and I started to learn the grammar, how the words were conjugated by person. Time was another hard concept, as there was no way to explain the amount of it properly. But after a few weeks I could finally differentiate past, present and future. They seemed to have few more conjugations for things that happened yesterday compared to things that had happened long time ago, but I still couldn't distinct those.

That is why, when my brain reached the point where it started erasing old information to make way for new words, it was time for lunch and physical training with Jonah. It was mostly self-defense and building muscle, as it seemed that they still didn't know what to do with me – how much I could be trusted.

It didn't matter. I loved the learning – both physical and language - and was proud of being able to wish Jonah and everyone 'Good morning' and 'Good night'. To know the difference. It seemed that Amren, too, believed my language sufficient enough, because a month after my arrival, the dinner table was full again.

"How are you Vala?" Rhysand asked upon my arrival. Every head turned to wait for my answer.

"I'm good, thank you. How are you?" My accent was still thick, nowhere near to their melodic pronunciation. But it was understandable.

"Good, thank you. Take a seat." He didn't gesture, no doubt testing my vocabulary. I had no idea how well Amren had informed him of our progress. Anyway, I took my usual seat, the one beside Cassian, and Jonah again sat beside me.

"Why are you here?" Feyre asked after I'd filled my plate. Straight to the subject then.

"I don't know", I said. I had wondered the same thing this past month. "One moment I was in my world, then woke up here", the only explanation I could give.

"Your world?"

"Not here." I struggled to find words to explain. Amren hadn't pushed me about the topic yet, most likely because she had been waiting on this moment. "Not fae. Human", Amren had showed me a picture of a human. "I was human before, in my world. We have no magic, no fae."

"How did you know me?" Rhysand asked.

"A book. I read a book about you all. Not her", I gestured toward the girl who looked younger. "She wasn't in the book."

"What happened in that book?" Feyre asked.

"You", I said to her. "You killed an animal, a –", I tried to remember their word for a wolf. "A dog. Wolf. Who was fae. Then Tamlin came. You went to Spring. And a… fight?" I didn't know the word for competition. "Under a mountain." I stopped because they all went very still.

"How did the book end?" Rhysand asked quietly.

"Three books. Four. The last. Your um", I looked at Feyre. "Your father died. A big fight. And a… bowl? Cup?"

"Cauldron", Amren said, and I nodded.

"How did your people have our _menneisyys_?" Rhysand asked.

"Menneisyys?" I asked.

"Past", Amren explained.

"Not past. Not real. I didn't know… Didn't think it was real."

"Interesting_",_ Rhysand said. No one spoke after that. I felt awkward, couldn't touch the food getting cold on my plate. It was probably rude, but I got up, drawing their eyes to me once again.

"I'm not hungry. Good night." I made my way to the halls and no one stopped me. A debate started after I was almost far enough not to hear. I didn't stop to listen. Continuing toward my room, my feet gained speed until I was half running. And crying.

I wasn't entirely sure why the tears rolled down. Maybe it was for them, for the fact that I'd finally gotten a confirmation that all of that had really happened. What they'd suffered through. Maybe it was for myself, part happy and part horrified. Because this was _real_. I was _here._ Today I realized that better than usual – most days it felt like I was dreaming.

I almost ran past my door and skidded to a halt. I didn't bother with lights as I kicked the slippers off my feet and crawled to bed, cocooning in the sanctuary of my wings.

A quiet knock sounded on the door and someone came in.

"Are you alright?" Jonah asked. I opened my wings in surprise, folded them.

"Yes", I said, wiping my tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"Them", I said. I realized that this was the first personal conversation I'd had with him. "Their past is pain. Painful", I corrected myself. I didn't feel like explaining my inner conflict, wasn't sure if I even knew the right words.

"_Myötätunto"_, he said, and explained when I seemed confused. "To feel pain for another."

"Yes." That's what I was feeling.

"You are a good person", he said and left.

It seemed like a high compliment from him, and I smiled a little.

...

The next day, when I entered the training grounds after getting a headache from Amren's peppering questions, I found the High Lady of Night Court waiting us there.

"Vala, Jonah", she nodded to us. I wasn't sure if I needed to curtsy. Jonah bowed at the mention of his name. "I'll be helping with your training today", she continued.

"I thought Azriel was meant to be here", Jonah said, as I stood frozen. Jonah had asked me to layer on more clothes than usual, suggesting we'd be leaving whatever magic kept the palace warm. But I hadn't been prepared for _this._

"It appears he had something else to do, so I get to witness your misery", she smiled at me. "Were doing flying practice today."

"Real flying?" I'd only been training my muscles this past month.

"Real flying. You'll probably hate me after this." _Not possible_, I thought but remained silent. "Will you carry her, or shall I?" She asked Jonah.

"I can't winnow with two people. But if we're flying, I'll do it."

"Hmm… I guess we could fly there, I'd like to stretch my wings."

I felt embarrassed as Jonah scooped me up and followed Feyre to a clearing, where a cliff loomed over a small pond. I got a feeling that this wasn't the place where Feyre had practiced flying. Jonah lowered me on top of a small cliff.

"First lesson", Feyre started. "You're not going to learn how to fly today, but how to _liitää_. And maybe landing", she sounded doubtful. "You show him", she said to Jonah. He jumped off the cliff, gliding gracefully to the edge of trees. "Your turn", she said to me. "Do you understand?" She asked after I didn't move.

"Yes", I replied and opened my wings. I took a moment to flap them few times, to adjust the angle before jumping.

The jump was terrifying. I had no time to think as my wings caught wing and I tried to mimic Jonah. But I was going too fast. Not wanting to land on the trees, I crashed to ground and rolled a few times. I stayed down, watching the sky as my head spun. Jonah appeared in my vision with an outstretched hand.

"Not bad for a first try", he said, even if I felt the bruises forming,

"Not bad at all", Feyre said. "My first fifty or so tries ended with damage to trees."

"I know." Something like grief flashed in her eyes at the words.

"So the books truly told you everything?"

"Not all, I think. But a lot."

"Let's continue", she said, letting the topic wait for later.

After several hours I was bruised and breathless, as I'd gloriously knocked my breath out a couple of times, not managing to avoid the treeline. I was also freezing, since I'd also managed to land in the pond a couple times. Feyre deemed it better for my aching body to winnow back, and soon she set me on the balcony.

"Take a bath", she ordered. "Clear your wounds. We'll talk over dinner." I nodded and followed Jonah as the High Lady went back to skies. The bath was heavenly and some of the smaller bruises were already disappearing by the time I dressed in clean clothes. I still didn't like the revealing Night Court attire, and whoever stocked my wardrobe had caught on it, supplying me with loose tunics and shirts instead.

Feyre settled to an empty chair across me after I was half finished with my dinner.

"Sorry for the wait", she said, already filling her plate. "Now tell me about your world."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Umm, so, we only have humans and animals. The life is… different. We don't have any magic, but we are good at _inventing_ things." Amren had helped me to figure the word earlier today. "We use different powers to get energy, to move things. Fire, electricity." I took a minute think. "We have carts without horses, and flying things so we can travel far."

"Flying things?"

"First it was a balloon filled with hot air, with a basket you could stand on. And then fly. But that was long ago, we have better ways now."

"What do you do with your free time?" She interrupted, sensing my lack of vocabulary.

"Read. Or walk. Or go to movies."

"Movies?"

"Moving pictures", I explained. "It's… like a play, but in a painting. So you can watch it over and over again." There was no end to the questions after that. She inquired how these movies were made, how we got paintings to move. And was disappointed after realizing it wasn't really a painting. I explained her about movies, picture books and newspapers. About the library I liked to visit.

"Can you read our language yet?" She asked.

"Not well."

"Pity. And as much as I'd like to continue our conversation, that prick who happens to be my mate needs some attention", she winked. "We'll see tomorrow at dinner."

When I got back to my room, there was a stack of books on the vanity. A smile tugged at my lips as I read the attached note:

_I think this will be better practice in our language than writing things like "_Rhysand is the most handsome High Lord."

_\- Feyre_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I tried to concentrate on the book before me, but it was proving near impossible. My eyes kept scanning over the same lines without reading any words. And drifted over the balcony railing to the city below.

Summer had come to Velaris, hot air making the smell of sea-breeze even stronger. Amren had decided a week ago that it was time to quit our morning lessons, as I was apparently competent enough to learn the rest myself and she had something else to do. I was pretty sure that something was Varian, as the sun-kissed fae had appeared at dinner table the day before Amren's declaration. I hadn't seen either of them since.

It seemed like the only person who I saw these days was Jonah – currently drowsing off while sunning his wings. And I still hadn't been to the city, mostly because my intense lessons.

But that was going to change today. I would walk the damned stairs if I'd have to, since I wasn't yet brave enough to face the fast winds around the House.

I closed the book and studied the city. I could easily make out the market squares on either side of Sidra. And Rainbow – since I usually stared at it before going to sleep. I was pretty sure where the High Lord and Lady had their new home, but that's it. I wanted to be down there. To explore, to quench the thirst of my reader's heart, to see in real life one of the cities I never thought I could travel to.

"Jonah", I said. He mumbled something but didn't open his eyes. "Jonah", I poked his muscled shoulder. He opened his eyes in surprise. We didn't touch must outside of practice.

"What?"

"I want to go to the city."

"Now?"

"Do you have anything better to do?" He assessed me for a second, taking in my stance.

"It seems like no isn't an option."

"It isn't."

"Well aren't you assertive today."

"This is the city of starlight, where the Court of Dreams dwells", I said. "I have lived my whole life reading the dreams of other people. I think it's time I get to explore one."

He stared at me in stunned silence before getting up.

"Well then, Vala the dreamer. Your vocabulary has clearly improved these months. I guess I can show you the city of starlight – in sunlight for now. Your wings or mine?" The question was teasing, and even thought I still feared the winds, I couldn't ignore the challenge. And he'd probably catch me if I fell.

"Mine." He nodded in approval and simply jumped over the railing. I ran to watch, and he was falling, falling, falling – only opening his wings at the last second before hitting the rocky bottom. And banked up in a swift movement.

"Show-off", I muttered and climbed on top of the railing. I was used to the height but jumping _into_ it was a different matter. I knew my wings could fly, knew I had done well in practice. But I'd never been so far from the ground, relying on myself to stay airborne.

Jonah circled above me as if telling me to hurry up.

I took a deep breath.

And jumped.

I must have closed my eyes. I _had_ closed my eyes. But I wasn't falling.

"Usually people _look_ where they're flying", Jonah said next to me and I opened my eyes.

Beautiful.

Flying was utterly beautiful.

My wings were strong and adapted to the air currents with instincts I wasn't aware of possessing. Hair whipped my face, but I didn't care. I looked. I looked at the rolling hills of green, at the turquoise river and the darker shade of sea. At the red mountains, white and red houses in the city, and the enormous blue sky all around me.

I laughed, and Jonah laughed at me. I couldn't help it. It was like finally riding a bike without falling, only million times better. I dived and rose again, just because I could. I had no idea why I had been so afraid of it.

"You look like a toddler who jumped the cliff first time", Jonah smiled.

"It feels something like that", I answered. He probably wouldn't understand my comparison about riding a bike anyway.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Everywhere", I laughed again. I felt like I was finally awake. Like these weeks and weeks of learning had been the moment before waking, when you're still in a dream but know you're dreaming.

"I know just the place."

I was breathless by the time we landed near the Palace of Thread and Jewels. I kept spinning around like a dog chasing its tail, because I couldn't decide where to look first. The white buildings sparkled in the sun, flowers decorated windows and filled the pots near doorways. People went on with their daily businesses, carrying more flowers, shopping, chatting with friends and sitting in the cafés. And the people. Fairies and fae and _humans._ And they all mended together like it was normal. There was a fairy with onyx skin having tea with a human girl. A fae and a human arguing over something. Apparently haggling a price of some fabric.

"What time is this?" I asked Jonah quietly.

"Noon."

"No, I mean… How long after the war?"

"About eighty years. Eighty-two, to be precise. I was born a year after it, during the Illyrian rebellion." I was stunned. The Illyrian rebellion had really happened. And he had –

"Wow. You're really young", I blurted. He snorted in answer.

"I've never been called young by a human."

"I'm not much of a human anymore, am I?"

"No, you're not", his face was unreadable. "Shall we?"

"Yes."

He showed me around the Palace – or more precisely, we explored it together. Apparently, he wasn't much of a shopper, and felt embarrassed amongst all the jewels and dresses.

"Illyrian baby", I teased. He gave me a suffering look.

After the Palace, he showed me various theaters and pointed a few cafés he likes. We stopped at one and ate the flakiest and most delicious pastry I'd ever had. Then we wandered the streets until we stood before an estate with a glorious garden. I spotted a familiar figure on the front yard, tending yellow roses.

"Is this…?"

"The real home of High Lord and High Lady of the Night Court? Yes." I stayed a step behind as he strode inside the gates and towards the female in a green dress the shade of spring grass.

"Good afternoon Elain", Jonah greeted her.

"Good afternoon", I echoed. She looked a bit bummed for a second, as if she'd been in her own reality while tending the flowers and needed a bit to come back.

"Good afternoon Jonah, Vala", she smiled. "Finally coming down from the House?"

"Yeah, finally", I glanced at Jonah. If I'd known it was this easy to make him bring me down here, I would have done so ages ago.

"Perfect timing actually. I wanted to invite you two tonight."

"For dinner?" I asked.

"For a party. It's Summer Solstice. You didn't know?"

"_Someone_", I glared at Jonah, "forgot to mention."

"I thought you'd figure it out from the flowers", he shrugged, a mischievous smile on his lips. He was showing a lot more attitude than usually today.

"I'm not that accustomed to your traditions."

"Well, to be honest, it's kind of a new tradition here in the Night Court. We only started celebrating it more after trade with Summer grew stronger", Elain explained.

"So my lessons got cancelled because Amren went to Summer Court and not because I've learned enough?" I asked Jonah.

"Something like that", he said. "But you have learned a lot, and I really hope that adorable accent of yours isn't going anywhere." I stared at him, mouth open.

"Are you drunk?" I finally retorted.

"No."

"Not _yet_", Cassian corrected, appearing behind us arms full of bottles. "Some folk like to dance on the hills tonight, but in this house, we get gloriously wasted."

"My wine is wasted on _you_. Couldn't you drink anything cheaper if you only intent to get stupid." Rhysand appeared behind Cassian and snatched one of the bottles. "_For real?_ This is the oldest whiskey I have", he cursed.

"He can't drink himself stupid if his already an idiot." This time it was Nesta walking closer. I was starting to get a bit overwhelmed, seeing them all here. It had been a while since more than two of them had appeared at dinner.

"This idiot still brought your favorite wine", Cassian said with a smile.

"That's why you're my idiot." Nesta took the wine from him and went inside.

"Have I mentioned that I love her", Cassian said.

"Can't remember you saying that", Rhysand snorted.

"Are you going to have the party out there?" Mor shouted from the front door.

"As wonderful idea as that is, the weather is a bit too hot for me", Feyre said behind me and almost gave me a heart attack. She was splattered in paint from head to toe and her face seemed to have gotten a war paint.

"Feyre darling", Rhysand purred. "Is this your party look or are you going to change?"

"As wonderful as I look in this, I have paint in unimaginable places. So yes, I'm going to change", she said and walked in.

"I'm going to see if she needs any help", Rhys said and followed suit.

"Insufferable mated bastard", Cassian shook his head. "Eighty years later and his brain is still under navel."

"Speak for yourself", Azriel said. He seemed to appear from nowhere but apparently my brain had reached its limit on surprises and I didn't even flinch. "Jonah, Vala", he nodded to us. "Good to see you two out of the House."

"Thanks", I muttered.

"I know we can be an annoying lot", Cassian laughed and winked at me. "But bear with us, will you?"

"No one can bear the drunken you, uncle", the girl who I'd seen at that first breakfast appeared. This was the first time I'd heard her talking and she seemed a lot sassier than I thought. But…

"Uncle?" I asked. "Who – ", and then it all clicked to place. Her dark-brown hair, a few shades darker than her mother's, and the violet eyes so like her father's. I hadn't realized it because I'd thought their child would be a dark-haired boy, like Bone Carver had shown.

"I'm Seren", she said, offering her hand. "I think we haven't been introduced yet."

"Vala", I shook her hand. Her palm was calloused, much like Jonah's. This girl had trained for a long while.

"Hopefully we'll get a chance to talk more now that you know our language better", she said. I just nodded. This surprise had gone over my already broken limit and I really felt like sitting down was a good idea.

"You look like you need a drink", Cassian said. And maybe I did. While sitting down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Honestly uncle, she'll be out in an hour if you pour her that much", Seren complained to Cassian at the drinks table. I sat in a very comfortable armchair, Jonah hovering nearby.

"I'll bet it'll take fifteen minutes", he grinned in answer.

"Which is why she won't drink it", Seren said, took the full glass and poured a smaller one. Then she crossed the room to bring me the smaller glass, while sipping from the full one. "Here."

"Thanks", I sniffed the drink. Then realized it probably seemed rude and took a small sip. The liquid burned down my throat and I cringed.

"Not much of a drinker, are you?" Seren asked.

"I solemnly ever drank back in my world", I confessed. I had hated the loud parties and smell of alcohol.

"You don't have to force yourself", Jonah said when I took another sip.

"I'm not." The second sip still burned, all the way to my stomach. Would I ever get used to it?

"She may not be a drinker", Cassian butted in, "but _you_, my friend, will get wasted tonight. We haven't had any fun since you've been babysitting all this time." He grabbed Jonah and poured him a generous drink. "No offence", he said to me over his shoulder.

"None taken", I smiled. I might not have liked all the student parties back at home, but I was kind of excited to see them all get drunk and let their guard down.

"But damn", Seren sighed. "Your wings are super pretty. Mind if I –?" She didn't wait for me to answer and instead gently brushed my wing with her hand. I jolted and sloshed the remaining of my drink. "Sorry", she said, and I just nodded. All my nerves were still tingling.

"It's alright. I was just surprised."

"Really sis, don't you have any manners?" a purring voice sounded from the doorway and my gaze snapped that direction. I think my heart skipped a few beats, because standing in the doorway…

It was the boy that Bone Carver had seen, with jet black hair and striking blue eyes.

"Oh, shut it Raj", Seren retorted and dropped on a sofa.

"And this must be the lady everyone is talking about", his eyes drifted to me. "My name is Rajan, but everyone calls me Raj."

"I'm Vala. Nice to meet you." I swallowed. My throat felt dry. Maybe I needed another drink.

"The pleasure is mine. No one mentioned though how adorable you are." My cheeks heated and I looked away, just to notice Jonah put his glass down rather violently.

"Raj, you're here", Feyre appeared beside her son and hugged him tightly.

"_Mom_", Raj complained.

"Go change your clothes, no leathers allowed in this party", she looked pointedly at his Illyrian leathers.

"Yes mom", he said and was gone.

"Do I need to change too?" Cassian asked, brows raised. Indeed, he was wearing black leather pants.

"I'd say yes, but my sister likes your backside. So I'll let it slip this once."

"Does she now", a slow predatory smile widened his lips. "She must have forgotten to mention."

The dinner started soon after, and even though I was used to the delicious food already, this was something else. The fruits and berries practically melted in my mouth, and everything smelled divine. I wondered, once again, if I had died and gone to heaven.

"They're imported from Summer", Seren told me when I grabbed another strawberry. "That's why they taste is so ripe. The ones from here taste good too, but it must be strawberries from Summer for Solstice."

"Makes sense", I said. I had been rather quiet during the meal, being content just to watch their friendly quarrels and teasing. And the one and half drinks I'd had made me a bit hazy. In a nice way. My second cup had been faerie wine, and it had tasted incredible. But I knew better than to drink lots of it. First of all, I was afraid of making myself stupid, and secondly, I wanted to remember this evening – my first day out of the House of Wind. Well, if we didn't count my first day in this world, but I guess almost dying didn't really count.

"How old are you?" Raj asked me suddenly.

"Twenty-two."

"See, I'm not even the second youngest anymore. So stop calling me boyo already", he complained to Azriel, who just smiled sweetly.

"I'll stop calling you boyo, _boyo_, when it stops getting under your skin." Rhysand chuckled at Azriel's words.

"It's no use, Raj. You're just adding fuel to the flame", he said.

"How old are you two?" I asked Seren.

"I'm forty-one, Raj is maybe five."

"I'm seventy years old and you know it", Raj said, annoyed.

"So he's ill-tempered due puberty?" I smiled to Seren, purposely ignoring Raj. A delightfully wicked smile appeared on Seren's lips.

"Exactly. Illyrian males are especially insufferable during puberty. Only fighting and drinking all the time."

"Like you are any better", Raj countered. "You only cleared the Rite yesterday or so."

"You completed the Rite?" I asked Seren, before she could continue their arguing.

"Yeah, ten _years_ ago. I was the first ever female to finish it, though now more have been allowed to participate."

"You know about the Rite?" Cassian asked. Apparently, he wasn't as drunk as I had thought.

"A bit."

"Those camp-leaders really took a long time to allow females to participate. And then the bastards told young'uns to target whatever females were let in. But this year went surprisingly well." Nope, he was drunk after all. I don't think he'd blabber about things otherwise.

"It's thanks to my good example", Seren said. "After I manhandled the lot on my year, they've given more equal chance to females also."

"Wow", was the only thing I could say. Based on the books, I hadn't thought the females would be allowed to train and compete properly anytime soon. Well, eighty years later wasn't exactly 'soon', but for fae it was close enough. And for Seren's performance to finally turn the tide… Apparently the Illyrian camp leaders had been impressed by the daughter of High Lady and Lord of the Night Court. I would have paid good money to see their faces the moment Seren cleared the Rite.

"Yes, that's probably one of my favorite memories", Rhysand said suddenly and I flinched.

"What is?" Feyre asked.

"Vala here wanted to see those grumpy camp leaders when Seren cleared the Rite", he explained. "Sorry for invading, but you were rather loud."

"Oh, it was brilliant", Cassian laughed. "I've never seen them so dumbfounded."

"How'd you know what I meant?" I asked, curious. My thoughts were on my language, not theirs.

"I guessed from the feeling and the direction of discussion", he admitted. "Besides, I've been reading minds for a rather long time. If one does not get good at guessing how people think after that, they're stupid."

"Obviously", I nodded.

Soon after, the group drifted back to the sitting room where we had our first drinks. Cassian made good of his promise and started pouring drinks for Jonah, whose face became redder the more he drank. Mor and Seren cornered me and peppered me with questions, while I drank one more cup of faerie wine. Maybe it was the wine, or maybe I just loved to finally kick my heels back and _relax_ – instead of training, training and training – but I was giving out a lot more detailed and personal answers than usually.

"Did you have a partner in your world?" Mor asked after I'd explained about my hobbies of sewing and crafting.

"Nope. Never found anyone", I said. I could have sworn that despite their drunken argument, Jonah and Raj paused momentarily.

"That's a shame. You're so cute too", Seren sighed.

"Do _you_ two have anyone like that?" I asked. Then I wondered if Mor had ever revealed her secret to anyone other than Feyre. If she knew that I knew.

"This and that, you know. Nothing serious", Seren whispered loudly. Rhysand's eyes snapped in our direction and I almost laughed aloud. Still the overprotective father it seemed, even if his daughter was on her forties and perfectly capable of beating the crap out of people.

Mor just grinned and drank her wine. Not an answer, but I wasn't about to push it.

"Did you have a job?" Feyre butted in.

"I was a student."

"Of what?"

"Art university", they all seemed confused of the last word. "It's a school for higher education. People can learn different things in there to prepare for a job. Like law, history or science."

"I'm going to make you explain that better when I'm sober", Feyre said and exchanged a look with Rhysand.

The evening continued in a similar pattern, the sunset dragging on and on outside the enormous windows. When it finally set, it was around midnight. Elain retreated to bed soon after, but others continued to party. I was starting to get tired, and a beginning of a headache was nagging at my temples. I wondered if it was the prelude for my first-ever hangover.

Jonah staggered over and collapsed to the chair next to me and seemed as tired as I felt. Mor and Seren had finally left me and were pestering Feyre about something, for what I could hear, it was about continuing the party elsewhere. I really wanted to sleep but flying didn't feel like an option for either me or Jonah, and I didn't have the energy to bring that subject up yet.

Laughter exploded once again and I grimaced, as the loud sound peaked my headache.

"Are you alright?" Jonah asked, despite looking like hell himself. I was about to explain how it was my first time drinking more than one glass and I was probably hangover, but my mouth decided otherwise.

"A storm is coming", I said louder than I'd intended, surprising everyone in the room – myself included. Cassian walked to the windows someone had opened when temperature in the room had become suffocating. He walked surprisingly straight, considering the amount of alcohol he had downed, and took a deep breath of the night air.

"She's right", he said. "Though it's a few days away. How'd you know that?"

"I honestly have no idea", I shrugged. Since everyone had paused partying, I took the opportunity to finally ask my question, directing my words to Feyre. "Do I have to fly back to the House or can I sleep here?"

"We already prepared guestrooms for everyone", she said, and I felt relieved. "Cerridwen will show you upstairs." A shadowy figure appeared at the door.

"Thank you." I excused myself and followed her to the halls. Jonah came along – not surprisingly. I used all my remaining energy to not drag my wings on the floor. We took a hidden staircase to the upper level, a shortcut meant for servants but apparently everyone used it more than the main stairs. Our rooms were yet again next to each other, and I only muttered good night to Jonah before shutting the door and collapsing to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

My headache continued for three days. Feyre had made me to go see a healer, but they didn't find anything wrong with me. I had told them not to worry, since I'd had headaches before storms as a human too. Now it had just begun earlier. Maybe it had something to do with heightened fae senses. Like how periods were harder on fae.

Still it was a pain in my ass – or rather, my head. Most of the time, it was just a small drum accompanying my heart. But at times it stroke like lightning, making me cringe. I had used it as a reason to retire to bed early, but today I was too restless to return to my rooms. So I wandered the beautiful halls of the riverside estate, pausing now and then to take a closer look on some artwork. I wondered which ones were painted by Feyre.

In the end, I found myself at the dining room door, others just finishing their dinner.

"Oh, Vala. You didn't go to sleep after all?" Elain asked.

"I can't. I'm… nervous, I guess? Too much energy?"

"Must be that storm, it'll hit the city any minute now", Rhysand said, face unreadable.

"Care to join us for a few drinks? Since you can't sleep", Mor offered.

"Thank you", I said, wondering if those drinks included tea this time.

Unlike on Solstice, the windows were shut tightly in preparation of the storm. The weather in Velaris wasn't as moderate as it used to, thanks to the wards being altered to let people in more easily. And the first big summer storm was always allowed inside anyway.

Amren had returned from the Summer Court earlier today and was debating with Nesta about something. I was glad she didn't feel like evaluating my progress this past week, since I still found her full attention a bit terrifying. Sitting at the back of the room with a steaming cup of tea, I felt perfectly content just watching them all. Jonah still stuck close to me, for whatever reason. Perhaps he also didn't quite feel like he belonged, with these people who had used decades and centuries to form their bonds.

The first crack of thunder had me flinching.

The others soon continued their conversation, but a pressure kept building in my head, until I was rubbing my temples. Jonah was towering over me in a second.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"I – ", another boom of thunder echoed, and the pressure just _vanished_, my head filled with calm as I started to speak, the words not my own.

"Since long ago", I started, every head in the room turning my way, faces filled with surprise. "On nights like this, when sky shows its wrath and folk gather together, it is time to remember the past. It is time to share knowledge of places and creatures long forgotten, of events thought to be mere legends."

All of them were quiet. My tone had lost its usual accent, and instead I spoke in a slow, mesmerizing rhythm as the words wove a story of a creature that had gotten lost with its sibling. A creature that prowled the lands sowing horror, until it was contained in a forest where other horrors lurked, preying on those who were not wary. Or were stupid enough to confront them.

The creature occupied a small house, which she slowly filled with trinkets of all sorts, items that sometimes held worth only to their owner. Only few managed to escape her trap, until someone appeared, not to steal but to talk. To forge a deal with the creature.

And so, the creature was freed from the forest, bound by a deal too alluring to decline, and marched to war along its long-lost sibling. She did not walk out those killing fields, but it was still unclear if such ending had been blessing or a curse.

"The Weaver", Mor whispered, after my words faded and it became apparent I wouldn't continue.

"How did you know all that?" Feyre asked, curious. "Was it all in those books of yours?"

"No, I – ", my words sounded clumsy, the accent returned. "I don't know what that was."

"I know", Rhysand said slowly, face filled with wonder. "She's a _Storykeeper_."

"For real?" Amren asked, eyes already calculating.

"What's that?" Jonah asked.

"Oh, they are rare", Rhysand said. "They are people chosen by the Mother or whatever upper force to keep knowledge alive, to remind people of old tales."

"Basically, a living library", Cassian summed and Azriel smacked him.

"I haven't seen one in decades", Mor said excitedly. "Can you tell us another story?"

I meant to refuse, to say that I had no idea what had happened, but my mouth decided otherwise. So I started another story, the details appearing in my head just in time for me to say them. I talked about Bone Carver, how he'd chosen to go into the Prison in order to hide from his terrifying sister. I thought it was funny and sad at the same time, how death had feared his sister and confided in darkness to carve deaths on bones – instead of reaping souls.

In the end the Bone Carver had walked to his dead willingly, aiding a cause he deemed worthy. Aiding a _person_ he deemed worthy. He fell on a battlefield with many others, a gentle smile on his lips. And thus, the Prison's doors would get no more engravings, and the end of beings would remain a mystery until it happens.

When I finished, I noticed Amren had started taking notes.

"Just for future reference", she explained. "It's not every day I get to hear forgotten stories from a reliable source."

"Are all the things I tell true?" It felt terrifying.

"Or as close to the truth as memory serves", she brushed her hair behind one ear. "No one's ever really managed to explain where the tales of Storykeepers come from. It's either that your kind get the knowledge straight from the Mother, or that you somehow have a collective memory of everything."

"Both of those options feel weird somehow." I felt uneasy with all the attention. Me being here had already been an anomality. Now I'd become a freak circus. I sipped from my tea, which had gone cold long ago.

"As I said, there's no proper explanation for it."

"Can I control it in any way? Or do the stories just come out as long as someone asks for them?" Mor's face paled at my words.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to – "

"No, no, it's alright", I reassured her. "It's just a little inconvenient if I'm out somewhere and hear someone asking for a story or something."

"I guess it'll take some time to learn the kinks of it", Rhysand said.

"Understanding what's happening helps too", Elain said with a soft voice. I couldn't even imagine how horrified she'd been when all those visions of future had invaded her mind.

"Since owls are considered to be birds of wisdom", Nesta started, "does this mean she's the owl that appears under the rain of stars?"

"What?" This was my first time hearing about it. And the rain of stars… "Starfall?"

"I found you the morning after", Jonah explained.

"And no one bothered to mention?" I felt betrayed somehow. I knew that it was only fair to be cautious around a stranger like me, but still. The timing would have explained so much. As Starfall was when those mysterious lights sprinted across the sky until dawn. Like souls searching for the Bird-home, afterlife.

No one said anything.

"Am I dead?"

"What?" This time Jonah paled.

"We don't know", Amren said, matter-of-factly. "The only information is that you were here the morning after Starfall, unlike anything we've ever seen. Do you have any memory of what might have happened to you?"

"No", I shook my head. I'd been sorting through things all this time, but nothing made sense. My last day in human world was surrounded by mist, and I could only recall hazy glimpses. Things I ate for breakfast. Flowers I'd doodled during lecture. There were no indications of my sudden death. And if the souls traveled through sky until finding their destination… How long had I been falling?

"I need some time alone", I said, as my body started to shake. I ran to my bedroom, and gratefully no one followed me. Jonah tried, judging by his protests, but they didn't let him. Good.

I shut the door and slumped on the floor. I didn't know what was real anymore, my head was a mess. Parts of stories of doors and death and awakening flashed through my mind, too fast to make any sense. I hugged my knees tightly and took deep breaths.

This was all I'd ever wanted, right?

To live inside a storybook, to be one of the characters who fitted together despite all their differences. Where the heroes and heroines went on a difficult guest but returned home afterwards. Sometimes fine, sometimes broken. Sometimes grumbling until there was nothing left, and they were made anew, by their own will or something else.

Maybe this was my undoing.

Maybe this was my trial to forge myself anew, to become a real part of this world. A puzzle piece unlike any other, but fitting in the picture nonetheless. My shaking subsided and I relaxed my grip. I stayed on the floor, breathing steadily, until steps sounded from the hallway. They halted before my door and I knew who it was, without him saying anything.

He stood there for a long time, and I could almost see him staring at the door, unsure. When he finally gave up without even knocking, I made myself to open the door for him. I owed him that much for saving my life that morning.

"I'll be alright", I said, as he turned with surprise. I would be alright. In time. After I figured how this all worked. Because, when it came down to it, it didn't really matter how I'd gotten here, how long it had taken. Because I was here now, and I would do what I could to enjoy the time I was given, to explore the world I had only dreamt about.

"I'm really sorry about – ", he stepped closer.

"It's okay", I interrupted. "I don't really blame you. I was just taken by surprise and I'm a bit shaken."

"I will still apologize", he bowed his head. "It was wrong not to tell you once you gained enough knowledge of our language to understand. You must have been terrified."

"Sometimes", I admitted. "But mostly this all has felt like a dream I don't want to wake up from."

"Really?"

"Really. Have you never read a book you would want to experience first-hand?"

"I have, quite many actually", he said. "I'll see if I can find them for you?" He offered. "So you'll have some adventure books, instead of all the romances Nesta hides in your stack."

"You've been going through my books?"

"I didn't have much else to do", he gave me a lopsided smile, and I felt the corners of my mouth to lift in answer.

"You could read while watching over me, instead just napping like the big baby you are."

"Maybe I will. Good night Vala."

"Good night."

I closed the door and pressed my back against it. I wondered if I had been wrong earlier this evening, when I'd thought that neither of us really fit in this Court. Because, for a bookworm who lived in a dream and a warrior who liked to read, the Court of Dreams felt like a suitable place to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next few days went by like a whirlwind. I tried to learn how to control the endless flow of stories in my mind, but to no avail. Best option seemed to be to either write them down, or just tell them to anyone who listened. And there were listeners plenty. Raj and Seren stuck to me like glue, not fighting for once. They begged for more and more stories like kids to see their favorite tv show. At least they didn't request for the _same _stories over and over again. I had seen some episodes of My Little Pony for at least hundred times, thanks to my cousin never growing bored of them.

As exhausting as it was, it was also interesting. After the first night, most of the stories where something I'd never heard of, like the story of the first Illyrian warrior, whom they now worshipped as a god. Or the stories of different origins of faeries. And the stories of people who had sought out Suriel.

My voice was now hoarse all the time, despite sipping honeyed lemon tea every time I paused – like it was some miracle medicine I couldn't live without. Jonah kept my glass full, which I was grateful for.

On the fourth day, we discovered that people could ask for stories of a specific subject. This led to Amren making me tell some disturbingly bloody tales. I wasn't sure if I could ever sleep peacefully again.

"What about Bryaxis?" Feyre asked that evening. "You told us about Bone Carver and the Weaver, but what about it?"

"The shadowed nightmare", I said. My accent had finally seeped into my story-telling voice, and I was glad. It had been weird talking like somebody else. Well, the weird, ancient way of weaving the stories still stuck.

"Yes", she breathed.

"Bryaxis's tale is old, older than the Courts. It predates to the times when Weaver still walked these lands. But Bryaxis is not from here – not from this country or this world. It came from far south, where the days are hot as hell and nights are freezing on the sandy dunes."

Bryaxis had been trapped in this world when history was young, like many other vicious things. But unlike others, it wasn't necessarily a vicious thing, just curious. But curiosity killed the cat. In the land of endless sand, it crept over villages during night, tasting their dreams and hopes. It twisted them, just to see what would happen. And so it came to love fear, panic. Eventually it was banished, and far in the north, got trapped deep, deep under a red mountain.

"Was the library here before or after it?" Mor asked.

"Both. It was made at the same time, scholars and guards keeping an eye on it. But as the library expanded upwards and centuries passed, it was forgotten. Or rather – ignored. Because the fear it seeped kept people away. Thus, Bryaxis lurked at the bottom of the library, a place that suited it best."

"How come?"

"Because libraries are places where written dreams are gathered, both good and bad. And originally, Bryaxis was just a taster of dreams, until it became fear itself."

"Great", Feyre sighed. "Any idea where it might be now?"

"You didn't find it yet?" I asked, shocked.

"Unfortunately, no. I came near a few times, but it's a slippery thing."

"Can't Elain see where it is?"

"I can't", Elain said. "It moves too much."

"Bryaxis aside", Rhysand interrupted, "you have mentioned doors and beings trapped in this world for a few times now. We saw a woman falling from the skies some time ago, any idea who that is?" Some time indeed. It had been at least over forty years ago.

"The Queen of Assassins", I replied. "She's not from this world." I considered for a moment. The story was already on the tip of my tongue, partly from whatever power Storykeepers had, partly from the fact that I'd read the books bazillion times. "Her story was written by the same person as yours."

"Oh? Please, do tell us her tale."

So I did. It took hours and hours, as I laid bare the story of an assassin who turned out to be the Queen Who Was Promised. The story of endless scheming, betrayals, enemies turning friends and relatives turning monsters. The story of how love healed two broken hearts. The story of a woman who defied the gods themselves and slammed the doors shut, only to fall, fall, fall, a map of love made with pain her only way home. How a momentary kindness of a stranger gave future for kingdoms to come.

"And I thought _I_ had it hard", Feyre said. My throat felt raw. I could spot tears on most of their eyes.

"I think you both had it hard", I replied. "Where would the fun be in an easy life?"

"True", Cassian nodded and rubbed his eyes, pretending to yawn.

"So, are the doors permanently shut now?" Rhysand asked.

"As far as I know." I stood up, swaying a bit on my feet. Jonah was instantly there, grabbing my arm to keep me straight. "Thanks."

"Good night Vala", Feyre said, as Jonah escorted me upstairs. I doubted any of them would go to sleep soon, pondering over the story of Celaena Sardothien.

"Are you alright?" Jonah asked, opening my door for me.

"Tired. We need to train tomorrow", I adjusted my wings for emphasis. "I've been indoors too long."

"Then I shall accompany you after breakfast", he smiled a little. There was an emotion in his eyes I couldn't quite place, and he hesitated for a second, like he was about to say something. But in the end, it was just the usual "Good night", and he was gone.

I was too tired to think about that.

The next day, and days after, I started my mornings by flying over the city with Jonah, enjoying the chilling sea breeze before the heat of day. Raj had to return to the Illyrian war camps and took Seren with him to 'train the females'. To me it seemed like he didn't want his sister to have any exclusive time with me.

After lunch, I either wrote down stories Amren had requested, or attended some of the art classes at Feyre's studio. I couldn't get much work done when Feyre wasn't teaching, since she kept pestering me about the painting techniques in my world.

One day, after returning from one of those classes, splattered in paint, I halted at the front yard as there were unfamiliar people there. Well, unfamiliar _person_. Accompanied by Varian. They shared the same sun-kissed, dark skin and white hair. I was pretty sure it was Tarquinn and turned to sneak away before they noticed me.

"Vala!" Varian shouted after me and I cursed under breath before turning to face them.

"Varian", I gave him a curt smile. "Long time no see."

"Indeed. Do you have any idea where everyone is? Rhys invited us over, but no one seems to be here."

"Rhys is at the City Hall and Feyre is finishing up class." I had no idea how they'd gotten here. I supposed there were some wards around the house, and I doubted one of the High Lords could get into the city without Rhys noticing.

"Varian, who is this?" Tarquinn asked on a low voice.

"Oh, pardon me. This is Vala, she's currently a guest here. Vala this is Tarquinn, High Lord of the Summer Court."

"A pleasure", I bowed, wishing someone had bothered to teach me proper etiquette.

"Don't bother bowing to him, Vala. It'll go straight to his head", Cassian said behind me and I flinched. Tarquinn's eyes grew vary at the sight of Cassian. "Where's Jonah?" He asked me.

"He had something to do." I wasn't sure what. "At the Camp?"

"Right, that was today."

"Why are you here Cassian?" Varian asked, as Tarquinn seemed to grow annoyed by us ignoring them.

"Rhys sent me over to keep you company until he arrives."

"Great", Varian replied, and then engaged Cassian into discussion about some new weapons smith, clearly trying to lighten the mood. It seemed that Tarquinn was still not over that one building collapsing. I had no idea why Rhysand had thought it was a good idea to let _Cassian _entertain them.

"If you excuse me…" I said once inside and made haste to bolt towards my room.

"Please do join us later", Tarquinn said. "I'd like to know more about you."

"Um…" I threw a helpless glance toward Cassian, who just shrugged. My call then. I was about to decline, but my damned curiosity won. "Sure. I'll be back in a minute."

I made quick work of washing my face and hands from the remnants of paint, then stood helplessly before my closet. What did one wear to greet the High Lord of Summer? I considered a dress for a second but came to my senses soon enough. I hadn't worn a dress even once while being here. Cassian would probably laugh his ass off if I did so now. And I _had_ greeted the entirety of Court of Dreams wearing casual clothes.

So I opted for my usual attire and returned downstairs, where the three of them were awkwardly drinking wine in one of the more formal rooms. I could have sworn Varian seemed relieved when I stepped in, because I would be a much-needed distraction.

"Vala, please, take a seat", Tarquinn said. "Where are you from?"

"Umm…" I wasn't sure how much I should tell him. And Cassian wasn't helpful at all, being more focused on the wine.

_Feel free to tell him anything_, Rhys's voice echoed in my head. Great, so he had indeed orchestrated this. For whatever reason.

"From a next world over, I guess?"

"What?" Varian almost choked. Tarquinn hid his reaction surprisingly well.

"You didn't know?" I had thought Amren might have mentioned it.

"I was simply told you were a guest from a faraway place."

"Well, I'm just a little further away than you originally thought."

"Would you mind telling me the whole story?" Tarquinn inquired.

And I told him. I left some details hidden – like the timing of my appearance – but mostly told the truth. How I'd spend weeks and weeks learning the language, and how to fly. How it had felt to be in a foreign world. How few weeks ago, we'd discovered I was a Storykeeper.

"For real?" Tarquinn asked excitedly.

"I'm from another world and what you don't believe is the fact that I'm a Storykeeper?" I felt a bit offended.

"It's real alright. I haven't heard that many stories like, ever", Cassian butted in. "And she can make grown men cry."

"I take it you're talking from experience. Wouldn't have thought you to be that emotional. Can you tell us a story then?" He asked me.

"I think you've bothered our guest long enough, Tarquinn", Rhysand said, appearing in the doorway. "But if she feels like it, you might be able to hear some stories after dinner. I need to discuss some things with you."

I took that as my cue to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It wasn't surprising to see Tarquin and Varian join the usual circle of listeners that evening. Tonight, it seemed, I was in a mood for water related stories. I told them about water wraiths and sea spirits, of a sea-witch who cursed people, and horses that dragged people underwater. Some of them were stories from my world, but there were similar ones here.

I found storytelling really relaxing, with the ancient way of weaving the story together, sharp breaths and other reactions of my audience. The scraping of pens against paper, as Amren took notes and Feyre sketched creatures that she imagined while listening.

After hours of entertaining them – and myself – I went to bed, still wondering what business Rhysand and Tarquin were up to. I mean, sure, they were two High Lords with Courts that dealt with trade and what else, but there was still this friction between them. It made me a bit sad, remembering how Rhys had wanted to be friends with him.

And Jonah still hadn't returned. I wasn't sure how it made me feel, but this was the first time we'd spend this much time apart after me coming to this world. I'd grown used to his constant presence and teasing that had increased lately.

I was still pondering over those things at breakfast, when Tarquin decided to take the seat next to me, one which Jonah usually occupied.

"It seems that you truly are a Storyteller", he said, gathering some fruits and bread on his plate. "I apologize for doubting you."

"Apology accepted", I said, way too conscious of how close he was. How the smell of seawater clung to him, slightly different from the breeze in this city. Warmer, sunnier, I think.

"Rhysand made an interesting offer yesterday", he continued. "He said that if I felt like it, I could ask for you to come and share your stories at my Court, should you want to travel."

"Did he now?" Was all I managed.

"Indeed. And after last night, I must say that I'd very much like for you to come and visit. Whenever it's most convenient to you of course." His choice of words surprised me. I mean, Rhysand I knew let people decide for themselves. And Tarquin was another oddball. But he'd basically laid an open invitation for me, to come whenever. I doubted many people were offered that privilege.

"You sure are taking it easy when I'm not watching, Vala", Jonah said, then recognized my companion. "High Lord", he nodded curtly.

"Good to see you too", I rolled my eyes.

"What were you two talking about?" He asked, taking the seat to my left. His attitude seemed rude somehow, considering the High Lord of Summer was present.

"I invited Vala to visit my court", Tarquin said.

"Oh, I've always wanted to visit Summer", Jonah said sweetly. "You do know that we're kind of a package deal? Since I'm her bodyguard."

"I've been informed." Tarquin didn't seem pleased about that. I didn't understand why the two of them were so at odds with each other. The tension was almost as high as when Cassian was around. I could only hope that Jonah hadn't wrecked one of Tarquin's buildings. It didn't seem likely though. Maybe Tarquin just didn't like Illyrians in general.

"Do you want to go?" Jonah asked me.

"I need to think about it", I said, even if I wanted to go. There were still many places in Velaris I hadn't seen, at least on ground level. I hadn't been to other parts of the Night Court either. Well, there were a few places I didn't even wish to visit. But still, going to Summer Court at the peak of season… I wondered what it would be like. And where Tarquin resided these days, if he still stayed at Adriata.

"Just send me a word when you've decided", Tarquin said, getting up.

"Going already?"

"I have some annoying responsibilities as a High Lord", he said. "One of them being that I can't take much vacation."

"I wouldn't have thought you considered visiting me as a vacation", Rhysand chuckled, appearing out of nowhere. How on Earth did these people time their arrivals so well? Or did they just wait in shadows until perfect moment for a comeback came up?

I was quite sure Rhysand had read my thoughts, as he winked at me.

"Anything that gives me a break from my daily duties can be a vacation." I could have sworn there was a hint of smile on Tarquin's lips before he left. Maybe they weren't on that bad terms after all? Maybe I would find out. Eventually.

Rhysand sat on the other side of the table, but only poured a glass of water for himself.

"I take it that your trip went well?" He asked Jonah.

"Like one would except."

"What were you doing?" I hadn't managed to ask earlier, since they all seemed to purposefully to avoid mentioning _why _he was going.

"I had to check some things with the camp leaders", he hesitated for a moment. "And it was my mother's tenth death-anniversary."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be. It is old news anyway." I wasn't sure if that really was the case, but I didn't push it. Now was not the time for that.

"Regarding your trip to Summer Court", Rhysand said suddenly. "Mor will be heading there in two weeks as part of her duties. She would likely be pleased to have your company."

"Why are you so set on sending me to Summer? You purposely made Tarquin pick interest in me, didn't you?"

"What reason would I possibly have other than further improving our relations with them? And letting you travel inside one of your favorite books, of course."

"Yeah, yeah. And I am a talking cow."

"Well, truth to be told, I'd like you to travel and track Bryaxis. Summer seems like a fair starting point, as it is where Feyre darling last tracked the creature."

"My Lord, I would be against that", Jonah said. "She's no fighter. Going after something like Bryaxis is too dangerous for her."

"I believe that is my decision Jonah", I answered before Rhysand could say anything. "And he only asked me to _track _it. I'm not required to fight it, am I?"

"I would never ask you to do something so dangerous", Rhysand smiled, as Jonah seemed ready to protest further. "And besides, considering how long Bryaxis has avoided us these past decades, it is unlikely that you will even find it."

"Then why – ", Jonah started.

"That's why I said I want little miss to widen her horizons. As she is now part of our realm and much appreciated Storyteller on top of that, it would be good for her to interact with people from many different places. It'll likely surface different stories too."

"Fine. I'll go." I turned to Jonah and said sweetly. "I know you've been appointed my bodyguard, but you don't have to come if you're that much against it. Since Mor is going, I think she'll be more than enough to accompany me."

"Shut up", Jonah groaned. "Of course I'll go with you. Like I'd have any choice."

"You're such a baby Jonah."

"Great. I'll tell Mor you're going too", Rhysand said, seeming really amused for whatever reason. He left, leaving his water untouched. Jonah kept mumbling to himself, and I could only distinct a few words here and there. Words like _baby, insufferable_ and the only full sentence I caught was _I'm too old for this._

I ignored him, and emptied rest of my plate. Now that I had decided to go – although I wasn't sure if it was a good decision – I was starting to get excited. And my mouth watered just at the thought of all the fruit I could eat. Oh, this was going to be great.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Who would have thought that sunlight had a sound?

But I could have sworn I heard it humming and crackling when I stood on top of a small hill, facing Serinel. The sound was almost drowned out by the cacophony of birds and insects, wind in the trees, occasional _snap_ as something broke a branch in a forest behind us. I didn't have enough senses to drink it all in.

Green seemed to have a thousand different shades here, against all the jewel-like flowers and small faeries sprinting or buzzing among them. The sky was cloudless, and that shade of perfect blue that only appears on a warm summer day. My fingers itched to paint, to draw, to somehow capture all these bountiful colors that made me awestruck.

And the smell. This was the first time in months I smelled fresh water instead of the salty breeze that constantly blew in Velaris. I couldn't see the lake, but I knew it would be right behind the city and its spiraling towers. But the flowers, grass, and the smell of summer… I might get drunk on it.

"Oh girl, wait 'til you get your first sip of summer wine", Mor grinned beside me.

"Not sure if I dare to", I smiled back. "Was it really alright not to inform Tarquin beforehand?"

"It's fine, it's fine. Summer child here needs some fun surprises every now and then", Mor waved her hand. "Let's have some fun, shall we? Before your spoilsport bodyguard catches us."

"He's not that bad", I laughed, but took the hand she offered.

Mor's idea of fun was why we had winnowed outside the city, and not at Tarquin's palace or whatever by the lake like we were supposed to. So we could look around before all the formalities. And surprise everyone with me, I guess. Like I was a one-female theater or something.

The buildings were made from colorfully painted wood, in shades of yellow, green and light blue, with occasional pink house here and there. It was lovely, and people were smiling, greeting each other. As I spotted the first human, I finally realized something.

They had made it. The dream that Rhys and Tarquin shared. That one day, there would be no discrimination between fae and faeries. Humans might have not been part of that plan, but here they were, chatting animatedly with creatures out of faerie tales. With no fear, no hate.

I hadn't really thought about it after that first day in Velaris, but now that I was in a different city, it really struck me. How a faerie that looked like a hedgehog was running a small pottery shop with large windows. How a female that looked like a living tree was laughing with a group of fae. How a colorful flock of children both fae and faerie were sprinting down the street, squealing in delight.

"How?" I asked Mor. She didn't ask what I meant, as she also watched the children playing together.

"It was a lot of work", she said. "And the situation isn't this good everywhere, not even close. But us in Night Court and Summer are trying to set an example – for a better world."

I nodded, speechless.

The streets got more and more packed as we continued our wandering, and we finally found the reason when we reached a market square. There were tents and stalls of every color, selling everything from hand carved creatures to silks and throwing knifes to seven-foot-tall veiled thing that was drawing a lot of attention.

"Come taste the best pastries of all Prythian!"

"Can I interest you two lovely ladies into buying some jewels?"

"These talismans are all the way from Ankhar! You can't get them from anywhere else!"

The vendors called after us before targeting next customers. My head was already spinning. And here I thought I'd gotten used to this kind of thing in Velaris. But the vendors there were more subtle, and more content to wait and let you approach them.

"This is perfect!" Mor said. "No one will notice us when it's this busy. Damn, that's great. And – Mothers tits, do you see what I see?" She practically ran to one of the fabric stalls, squealing over a brilliant display of silk that seemed like it was ripped from the sky during sunset.

She bought the fabric, a wicked grin on her face. And continued from stall to stall, merchant to merchant, buying gifts and trinkets and what not. I followed her aimlessly, but stopped when I saw a male selling small paintings. His skin was the colour of spring grass, with freckles of gold, like sun shining through leaves. And the paintings were of equally brilliant colours.

"Did you make all these?" I asked, amazed.

"Yes ma'am. My mom said I should try selling them." I glanced at his face, and realized that he was young, and didn't just look like it.

"These are lovely. What's your name?"

"Mistar", he smiled. "You can use these as bookmarks if you'd like. My sister does."

"For real? But they're so pretty!"

"I think my paintings would like to go for an adventure."

"Well then, it would be my pleasure to take them for one. How much?"

I ended up buying five of them. For myself, for Feyre, Amren and Nesta. And… I stared at the waterfall in one of the paintings. It had reminded me of a book he'd recommended me, and I'd bought it without thinking. For him. But I wasn't sure if I was going to give it to him. If I had the nerve.

And then I realized I'd lost Mor to the crowd. Her blonde head was no-where to be seen, and I panicked. I had no idea where we were supposed to meet. Should I get airborne and look for her? But I didn't want to attract that much attention. Maybe she would come back if I waited?

I doubted that, remembering how engrossed she had been with shopping. She would probably waltz through the entire market before remembering my existence.

"Well, well, well. If this isn't a pleasant surprise." I whirled around at that familiar sound and got face full of tanned skin, sun bleached hair and turquoise eyes.

"Tarquin!" I was surprised. I mean, sure, we were supposed to meet him later, but I hadn't expected him to be like Rhys and nonchalantly stroll around a busy market.

"Not so loud", he hushed. "I finally got free from Varian."

"I think Rhys is bad influence for you", I said, grinning, unable to stop myself.

"What – no. I believe avoiding boring responsibilities is an art form for every male."

"Can't argue with that."

"That being said, would you mind accompanying me on this lovely day? And why are you here, did you come alone?"

"I came with Mor, but she –"

"Couldn't resist shopping, right? Our summer market _is_ rather alluring, even if I say so myself." I glanced at him, his relaxed face. He seemed younger here, easier to approach. Relaxed. And I was positive his skin was glowing under midday sun.

"Why doesn't anyone notice you?"

"As charming as I might be", I rolled my eyes at that, "it is truly a wonder how blind this market makes people to each other. They only see what is being sold, looking for gifts and things for themselves. That, and the fact that I grew up here. So even if I am a High Lord, I am also a brat who was constantly running the streets, soaked after falling into lake."

"Did you fall, or did you jump?" It was easy to imagine much younger version of him, running alongside those kids.

"Both, I suppose", his smile was delighted. I remembered what Feyre had said to him long time ago. How it would be easy to love him, and even easier to call him a friend. I agreed, seeing him here, relaxed in the midst of his own people.

"There you are! I take my eyes off you for one second and summer boy already sneaks you away", Mor pushed through the crowd, carrying more bags than I had thought possible.

"You can only blame yourself", Tarquin said, unruffled by Mor calling him 'summer boy'. "Aren't you supposed to watch her? Next time I might very well spirit her away."

"Riiiight. Anyway, we're having girl-time now so go do your own thing", Mor shushed him away and I suppressed a laugh. She was like a wine aunt taking her favourite niece to do things that weren't illegal but not quite acceptable either. Tarquin didn't seem offended by her dismissal though.

"Look at you go, flirting with summer boy. I bet Jonah will be mad jealous if I tell him."

"I wasn't flirting with him", the thought alone was outrageous. I would never dare do something like that.

"Alright, if you say so. But I think summer boy has other ideas."

"Stop it already, okay? I ain't asking about your love life."

"You know?" She glanced my way. Not alarmed, just curious. I still didn't know if she'd told anyone other than Feyre. But the way she looked so casual about it… Maybe she was more comfortable about sharing it now?

"I got the gist of it."

A mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Interested?" She raised a brow.

"Gods, no", I shook my head, smiling. "Because I'd have no idea how to handle you."

We spent another hour or so in the market, and then took a break at a café by the lake. The lake gleamed in shades of blue and light grey, reflecting the endless blue sky above. Mor had managed to find some carrier to take her haul to Tarquin's palace, which could be seen from here. Well, it was more like a villa than palace. I had been surprised by it's modesty at first, but the blue-and-white building fit here perfectly.

It was even more lovely up close, when I saw the white windowsills, vines scaling up the walls and the garden surrounding it. Ground rolled downhill towards the lake from its doors, and I could see an open pavilion by the shore.

Jonah was waiting us at right behind the front doors, mad as an asp.

"And where", he growled, "pray tell me, have you two been?"

"Having some girl time", Mor waved her hand nonchalantly, completely ignoring his sheeting. "Relax, busybody." She was already aiming for stairs, not waiting for anyone to guide her. Apparently she'd been here before. And felt content leaving me to deal with Jonah.

"Nothing happened", I said when he kept quiet. I understood why he was angry, but this was too much. "Look, I've been alone in Velaris too –"

"That's completely different", he cut in. He took a long breath, either to calm down or preparing to yell at me. "See, I arrived at the meeting spot and _you weren't there_. How was I supposed to know nothing had happened?"

Oh.

"Winnowing for that long makes me dizzy, and tired, and I was afraid…" He run a hand through his hair. Which was already a mess. He must have been pacing here this whole time.

"If you were so worried, why didn't you come looking for us?"

"I wanted to", he admitted. "But I run across Tarquin and he said you were fine. And I didn't want to seem like insufferable busybody", the last words were barely audible as he muttered them.

I took his hand without thinking, surprising us both. But I didn't let it show as I pulled the bookmark I'd bought for him and placed it on his palm. "Well, thank you", I said, releasing his hand as his fingers curled around the painting. "For not being insufferable busybody – and giving me time to buy souvenirs."

"This is for me?"

"No, it's for Cassian. Of course it's for you, dummy."

His lips curled upwards as he studied the intricate waterfall, his mood already lightening. Thank gods. I hadn't seen him that shaken before, and it had scared me a little. He was usually so carefree, all smiles and playful teasing.

"Thank you", he pocketed the thing. "What is it?"

"A bookmark", I smiled. And then proceeded to tell him everything about Mistar and his paintings, of what I'd seen at the market. Well, I didn't go into detail about my brief meeting with Tarquin, since he seemed to tense at that, but otherwise he seemed to enjoy listening my explanation. When I for once wove a picture of real life with my words, instead of a faerie tale.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I think I could fall in love with Summer. Except I was missing the mountains surrounding Velaris. I'd gotten used to their towering presence, to the feeling of being hidden away from rest of the world. Summer Court did have their mountains too, but those were far from Serinel, and weren't nearly as tall as the ones in Night Court.

The lake – Nithe – was amazing though. I had always loved sea more than anything, but the presence of Nithe was refreshing, and I'd snuck out a few times to walk in the shallow waters by the pavilion. I hadn't yet braved to go for a full swim, because I was unsure if that was even possible with the wings. And besides, I'd heard enough stories of what lurked in the depths of the lake by now to keep close to the shore.

Serinel had its own version of Loch Ness's monster. It wasn't a long necked, ancient remain from the age of dinosaurs like in my old world. Here, it was a creature that, based on its description, reminded me of Chinese dragon more than anything. There were a couple of versions how it had gotten into the lake. Some said it had swum through river, from the sea. Others believed it had flown here, and some said that it had come into existence in the depths of Nithe, and had always been here. I had my own doubts about that, knowing the existence of other worlds.

But, it had been seen. There were pictures of it around the city, if you knew where to look. Some fishers had tattoos of it. The creature came to the surface maybe every fifty years or so. Why, no one knew. Maybe it wanted to take a peek of what was going in the world above its dwellings, or maybe it just wanted a fresh breath of air. There were almost as many versions of the story as there were tellers, and my Storyteller ability wasn't any wiser.

The story of Nithe's mysterious creature is one I leave out on my frequent sessions by the market square. Everyone here knows at least five versions of that story, and the people here aren't interested in it. They wanted to know about new things, of desert dwellers and Seraphim, of the mysterious, ancient creatures dwelling in the forest between Dawn and Winter. The story of the Weaver is a favourite here, and someone requests it almost every night.

I like these gatherings by the marketplace. Tarquin had accepted at once when I'd suggested to tell my stories where anyone who wanted to listen would hear. Because what was the point of my traveling, if I didn't share the stories filling my head with anyone who wanted to listen?

And my audience was a proof that no one was too old, or too serious to listen faerie tales. Kids sat in a ring around me, listening eagerly. So did adults and elders. There was a one old fae male, who had been a fisher before retiring, that looked older than Prythian to me, but he was just as thrilled as the kids while listening stories of shapeshifting foxes and giants that lived under the sea. Status had no place among my listeners either, and rich stood among poor when listening. Even Tarquin had been sitting with the kids a couple of times.

The listeners changed almost every night, and there seemed to be unwritten rule that one couldn't come for two nights in a row, so everyone would have a chance to come, and listen. Fae and faeries had exceptional hearing, and I knew everyone would probably hear even if the whole square was filled. But there was more feeling, more thrill to the smaller ring around me in the light of a few torches and the moon. In my mind, I always pictured us in the kitchen at Mistward, even if I wasn't anywhere close to Emrys' level as a Storyteller.

Then one night, about two weeks after my sessions had started, I recognize a familiar green face among the listeners. He waits when I finish my last story, and the crowd slowly disperses.

"Didn't know you were a Storyteller ma'am", he grins.

"Good to see you again, Mistar." He seems surprised when I remember his name.

"This is the painter?" Jonah asks behind me.

"Yeah. Mistar, this is Jonah", I introduce the two.

"Nice to meetcha, mister."

"Likewise. Your paintings are beautiful."

"Thanks." He seems to think hard about something, and turns to me. "I kind of have a request, if it's no too rude?"

"I guess that depends on the request?"

"I guess it does", he rubs his neck nervously. "See, my village is a half a day walk from here, and I'd like you to come over. So my mom could hear your stories too, you see. She doesn't go out much."

"Why?"

"She doesn't like to be out of the forest, not after dad died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"'S alright."

I think about it, glancing at Jonah. His face doesn't reveal whether he's for or against it. My choice then. Which makes the decision easy. I like Mistar, and it would be nice to meet his family. I remember him mentioning a sister earlier.

"I'd like to come", I say.

"Great!" His mouth spreads into an easy smile. "I'll be here for couple of days, so tell me when you want to go", he takes a piece of paper out of his pocket, and writes something down. "I'm staying with a friend in this address."

Then he goes, waving before disappearing toward the harbour.

"You sure about this?" Jonah asks when he's gone.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just asking." He seems relaxed.

Tarquin isn't as thrilled about the idea when I tell him about it, and that we would be gone for few days. It doesn't matter. It's my decision, and he doesn't get a say in it. I also refuse the guards he offers to send with us. Jonah seems offended by the indication that he wouldn't be enough to protect me, and spends rest of the day in a sparring ring with some of Tarquin's guards, handing their asses to them.

The address Mistar gave me is by the harbour, the front door only a few meters from one of the docks.

When I knock, a girl who looks about fifteen comes to open it. She looks human, but there's something puzzling about her, and I'm pretty sure she's some kind of faerie.

"Storyteller?" She bows her head with respect. "What brings you here?"

"Is Mistar here?"

"He's running an errand for auntie… Right! He said you might come over. Come on in!" She turns back in, and I smell seaweed in her silvery hair. Odd, in a lakeside city like this.

"Forgive me if this sounds rude", I say when she leads us to a small living room, "but what are you?"

"A selkie", she says proudly.

"Aren't selkies sea creatures?" In my world, selkies were seals that could turn into human. They were often used as a scapegoat for cheating; _I didn't mean to do it, darling, that selkie bewitched me!_

"Usually, yes. But we can live in fresh water too."

She seems to be about to ask something, but there's a sound at the front door, and then Mistar's shout of "I'm back!"

"Over here!" She shouts back.

"You came!" Mistar seems thrilled when he sees us. "Good timing. Are you ready to go?" He eyes our small bags.

"Ready when you are."

"I'll just need a moment", he rushes upstairs, and is back in a minute, a bag slung over his shoulder. "Bye Senna", he says to the selkie girl. "Say hello to auntie and uncle for me."

"I will. Have a safe trip."

And then we're out, walking through the city towards the hills where Mor winnowed us that first day, and towards the forest's edge behind it.

"Honestly, it's a good thing you agreed to come", Mistar says when we enter the forest. "Mom hasn't been the same after… After that shadow passed."

"What shadow?" Jonah asks sharply.

"The living nightmare", he says quietly. "Sorry for not telling earlier, but that's the real reason I came looking for you. Mom heard the rumours about you, and she needed to meet you. But she really can't come out of the forest, you see. So she asked me to come get you. Said she would only talk with the Storyteller."

"You should have told us", Jonah sounds angry, but I touch his arm, shaking my head. Sure, Mistar could have talked earlier, but that didn't really matter. This was one of the reasons I was here, after all. I wondered what his mom wanted to tell me, what information of Bryaxis she could possibly have.

The forest around us seems calm as we follow a slim path that I wouldn't have noticed without Mistar. The trees seem to get older and older the deeper we venture, and the whole forest feels… _alive_, somehow. Like it's watching us. But I don't sense any hostility from it. If anything, it feels curious. Jonah doesn't seem to feel the same way, and his shoulders are tense, hands reaching towards weapons every now and then.

It took us four hours to walk to Mistar's village, and for a couple of times I wished we could have flown there. But maybe it was good time to exercise my legs too. The village – I'm not sure if seven houses counted as a village – was located on a meadow surrounded by ancient trees, the foliage so thick that it let only slim beams of sunlight down to earth. Mistar's colouring suited here perfectly.

"Mistar!" A girl who looks just like him rushes from one of the houses, and crushes him into a hug.

"I'm home, Sola."

His sister lets go and eyes me and Jonah warily. "The Storyteller came?"

"Yeah, this is…" He looks puzzled, and I realize I never introduced myself.

"I'm Vala", I smile to the girl. "And this is Jonah. He's not half as scary as he looks."

"Hey!", Jonah protests.

"Nice to meet you", Sola says, still wary. I don't blame her. In a village this small, strangers must be a rare sight.

"Is mom…?" Mistar leaves the end of his question hanging.

"She's home", Sola says. More information passes between the siblings, but I don't even try guessing what it's about. They'd tell me if they wanted.

Mistar leads us into a house his sister came from. The building is old, half covered in plants, and seems to be almost _growing_ out of the tree it's leaning into. Inside of it is dimly lit, and more plants fall from the ceiling, making it feel like a forest but with a proper roof.

It takes a moment before I notice Mistar's mom. She stands so still, at first I mistook her as part of the tree that made up one of the walls.


End file.
